The Man-Train Needs to be Tightly Knit
'''The Man-Train Needs to be Tightly Knit' is the thirty-seventh episode of the Super Best Friendcast. __TOC__ About Quotes Letter Time Q: My name is Dylan and and I'm thirteen and I know that seems young, but I think I get most of your jokes. Anyway, the teacher asked us who inspires us the most, and it's probably you guys. Also, tell my stupid friend Jacob that he's a liar. Is it cold up there? Because it's cold down here. from Dylan *That was a really sweet letter. Q: Can we water down Salty Liam, because every time he gets into a fight with Salty Pat, it's like mommy and daddy fighting from Corey Den *We'll try to tone it down. Q: Pat, I remember said during a Nintendo reveal that the presenter had a game that was running at 1080p and he was asked if it was running at 1080p, and had no idea. How do you differentate between a game running in 720p 30FPS and 720p 60FPS versus 1080p 30FPS and 1080p 60FPS? from Tony Starks *Pat: You look at it with your eyeballs. *Woolie: Does it look super smooth. *Liam: You might never know. Q: If you could turn any landmark into a human embodiment, would you wanna do it, and would you wanna hang out? ''' from C. McCelvy *Pat: I'd kick it with the Statue of Liberty. I'd like to hang out with the Arc de Triumph. *Matt: I'd kick it with Mount Rushmore. *Liam: I just wanna play with Hachiko. *Woolie: The Aurora Borealis as a person would be sick. Q: '''Something we forgot to push but forgot about it: now that's pre-alpha! What do you think the hardest struggle that an indie developer has to get past is? from Morgan *Pat: Getting seen. *Liam: Getting development anywhere off the ground, and keeping your employees. *Woolie: The reliable programmer. Q: Are there any games you played with your parents or siblings on a regular basis? from Ryan *Liam: Streets of Rage with my dad. *Pat: NHLPA Hockey '93 with my dad and Tetris with my sister. *Woolie: Street Fighter and Yoshi's Island *Matt: In 1994, my sister and I would play Donkey Kong Country. Q: Besides the awesomeness of Zach, if you could have any animal as a pet, what would it be and why? from Aaron *Liam: Giraffe *Pat: Liger *Matt: Siberian Husky *Woolie: Peregrine Falcon Q: If you could do any job that did not involve gaming, what would it be? from Zasha *Liam: Whatever I have to do to get to space. *Pat: I couldn't answer this question when I was three years old, and I sure as hell can't answer it now. *Woolie: Tests out vacation packages *Matt: I wanted to be a voice actor. Q: If you play Lee silently, you see some really good moments. from a name that cannot be pronounced *That's crazy. Q: How much time do you have to play personal games for fun. from Ben *Not a lot. Q: What genre would you have disappear in order to have blow up another genre? from Adam Jensen *Woolie: First-person shooters with first-person adventure games. *Pat: Porn games for fighting games *Liam: First-person shooters for 4Ex games. *Matt: Eliminate all sports sims games for beat 'em ups. Zaibatsu Watch *Liam: Demon Gaze *Pat: PC version of Dark Souls II *Matt: Trials Fusion *Woolie: Hover Trivia *This episode's outro music is the Power Rangers in Space theme song. Category:Podcast Episodes